The present invention relates generally to a closure device for receptacles for a fluid or other flowable material.
Several closure devices for the outlet apertures of such receptacles have already been proposed. Such closure devices usually comprise a stopper which is clamped or screwed on or in the neck of a bottle or the aperture of a can, or the like.
I have proposed in my French Pat. No. 2,077,840 published on Nov. 5, 1971 an improved closure device comprising a cylindrical sidewall, a central transverse wall axially extending across the sidewall, an axially resilient sealing flange radially extending from the outer end of the sidewall for sealing engagement with an inwardly turned rim at the free end of the neck of the associated bottle and a radially outwardly projecting second sealing member axially spaced from the sealing flange for sealing contact with a corresponding internal wall portion of the collar of the bottle and for defining a detent for maintaining the closure device in the mouth of the bottle against the resilient action of the sealing flange.
Although providing good sealing, such closure devices, as well as other known closure devices, present some drawbacks.
Such closure devices must be removed from the bottle mouth to gain access to the contents of the bottle and therefore are easily misplaced or even lost. Further such devices cannot be easily adapted to be made childproof for, e.g., dangerous contents or medicines. Moreover, such known closure devices cannot be adapted to bottles having slightly different aperture diameters. Further, tamper-proof features for such known closures are usually of complex construction and/or disposed outwardly of the closure device thereby increasing external dimensions.